Entwined and Woven
by NatalieBraun
Summary: Bored with daily routine, Fuu sets out on a new adventure to find the vegabond and ronin she once knew.


**Chapter 1**

**Kanagawa**

* * *

><p>-8*8-*-8*8-*-8*8-*-8*8-*-8*8-<p>

* * *

><p>She always felt like she was waiting. Ever since her search for her father ended she found herself craving adventure, and waiting for another opportunity to pass her by. The horizon always beckoned her anytime she chanced looking down the dusty road leading out of town, the temptation pulling at her heart.<p>

Unfortunately a cute and young girl, such as herself, could never dream of traveling alone and unprotected; so she kept herself busy by working at the local inn cleaning rooms, and waitressing in the teahouse down below.

The lull of routine often caused her to daydream as she cleaned, or stare out of one of the room's windows with her fist to her heart, or her gaze fixed on the teahouse entrance as a customer's order fell on deaf ears. The owners often reprimanded her for her lack of attention; after all they had a business to run. So she would apologize, and snap out her reveries, all the while ignoring the urge to walkout, and leave this place forever.

* * *

><p>-8*8-*-8*8-*-8*8-*-8*8-*-8*8-<p>

* * *

><p>It was just about sunset, and the teahouse was preparing itself for the late night customers. Fuu's shift had ended, and now she sat in a corner of the teahouse, the breeze from the window brushing the back of her neck. She was exhausted, and filling herself up on dango, rice, and tea watching as weary customers dragged their feet in, and took their seats.<p>

Two older men took their places to the table adjacent to hers, and she discreetly listened to their conversation.

"Ah, finally we get to sit my friend." He cracked his neck to the side, and peered at the people around him. "Tell me, have you heard news from-?"

"I hear a European ship is coming into port early morning," Cutting in, the one to the left leaned forward, whispering. "Perhaps we swing down there, and get some goods before they're all gone."

His friend beckoned one of the waitresses over, and ordered a jug of warm sake. "I don't know Shingen, I heard the officials don't take to kindly to unauthorized purchases," He chuckled. "Besides, what's on those ships can't be anything better than what we have already," He winked, and grabbed at the waitresses bottom after she poured their sake. She squeaked, and hurried off with another customer's order.

"Oi, Akio, what would your old lady say?" They laughed, and raised their glasses.

Fuu curled her lip, and snorted at their behavior. '_Men_.'

"Well what do you say about the travellers' ship? It's supposed to be headed towards Kanagawa after docking here," Shingen asked, downing another cup.

"You don't say." Akio leaned back in thought.

Fuu got up from her table, and brought her dishes to the back room. She was too tired to listen to any more of their conversation. '_Kanagawa,_' She thought, playing the word over, and over in her mind. '_Kanagawa. Why does it sound so familiar?'_

She waved goodnight to the night workers, and proceeded upstairs to her quarters. She slid open her door, and closed it with a sound _thwack! _She made her way towards her futon, and began to undress. Sliding under the covers she stared ahead at the ceiling. '_Kanagawa.' _She rolled over to her right, staring at her hands in concentration. '_Kanagawa. Kana-' _

"_Well? What d'ya have to say now, huh?" Mugen smirked, tapping a golden ryu on Fuu's forehead as she concentrated on counting._

"_After paying off what we owe here," She calculated on her soroban. She jumped up and exclaimed, "We still have plenty left! This needs to go into savings!" She grabbed the ryu, and twirled around in delight._

"_Don't be so tight fisted." He got up, and stood in front of her to make a point. "I'm gonna use that as seed money to make another pile of money," He argued._

_ She turned her back to him, and ignored him as she wistfully dreamt of how much food they could buy. Just then the door to their room slid open, and Jin leaned against the frame. He was covered in bruises and mud._

"_Jin!" Fuu rushed over. "What happened to you? How did you get hurt?"_

"_It's nothing," Jin replied._

"_How can you say that? Look at you," She peered up at him, inspecting his face._

_ Jin looked past her to see Mugen turning the gold ryu in his hands with pride. "That money-" Jin started._

"_When did you-" Fuu cut in, wondering how he pickpocketed the money back._

"_I won it fair and square in kabuto sumo." He said defiantly, pocketing the ryu, and turning up his head._

"_Let me borrow it." Jin asked._

"_Say what?" Mugen leaned forward, not believing his ears._

"_What do you want it for?" Fuu leaned closer, also in disbelief._

"_I need to buy a woman," Jin stated matter-of-factly._

_ Fuu and Mugen gapped openly at him._

'_That's right._' Fuu rolled back over, placing her hands on her chest. '_Kanagawa is where Jin helped that woman escape from the brothel.' _

She chuckled to herself. '_I can't believe I was jealous over him choosing to be with her, what was I thinking?' _

She recalled the conversation between her and Mugen. He asking her if she wanted to be Jin's main squeeze, her getting flustered, and then almost showing all her goods to that lazy pirate. "Hmm." Fuu rolled to her left, a warm feeling spread through her core, and the corners of her lips drew upwards. _'I was so naïve back then. I suppose I didn't really know what I wanted when it came to those two.'_

She let out a sigh._ 'I wonder what they're up to.' _She imagined Mugen was doing nothing but getting drunk and womanizing, much to her distaste. Jin probably went back to that Shino lady. After all it had been 3 years. _'They probably wouldn't even recognize me. I wonder if they've forgotten.' _

She toyed with her hair between her fingers. _'I suppose if I were to look for Jin that would be a good place to start.'_ She recalled what that man said about the travellers' boat leaving for Kanagawa. The wheels in her head began to turn as a plan started to form. She imagined herself sneaking onto the boat, much like a ninja. _'I could travel as a stow away. I suppose I could pay for the fee, but why spend so much money when I could do it for free?'_ She pictured herself crammed into a large barrel, being hoisted onto the ship, and then jumping out once it set course. _'I could then blend in with the rest of the travellers.'_ She then recalled a time when she was forced into a barrel, and shivered at the feeling of claustrophobia. _'I could do it if it didn't take too long.'_

She sat up, and looked around her tiny room. _'I need to get out of here.' _She paused_ 'I'm going to do it. I'm going to go look for Jin in Kanagawa' _She threw her covers off.

Fuu straightened out her juban, and pulled on her cheery yellow kimono. Fixing her purple obi in place she started to pack her few belongings. Her purse, her diary, a hair brush, and some sunflower seeds for Momo. '_I don't have much.' _She frowned_. _As she wrapped her belongings in a blue and white furoshiki cloth, the squeak of her fuzzy companion was heard. He sailed through her window, and landed on top of the bundle, nuzzling the cloth.

"Hey Momo," She cooed. She tried picking him up, but he clung to the cloth, and squeaked in protest. She unhooked his nails, and cupped him in her hands. "Are you ready for new adventure, Momo?" He sat back and cleaned his face, licking his paws and rubbing them over his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." She leaned over and pushed apart the cloth. Pinching a seed between her digits she gave it to her flying squirrel. She watched as he nibbled it, breaking apart the outer shell carefully to get to the delicious present inside. '_Much like Mugen.' _She contemplated. _'Once you get past the gruff exterior, insults, and foul smell he really wasn't that bad of a guy.'_

Her legs ached from squatting, and she leaned back to sit on her rump, knees folded to her chest. She placed Momo on her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs. _'I hope he's ok.'_ She gave a loud, unfeminine snort startling her pet. _'I don't need to worry about that baka! He's probably off looting innocent people, and living a good life off their misfortune! What a beast!' _She squeezed herself tighter. _'I wish I could go look for him.' _She rolled her head back, and starred at the ceiling_. 'Maybe Jin has seen him.'_

She placed Momo on her shoulder, grabbed her belongings, and stood up. _'Hm. I feel like I'm forgetting something.' _She looked around her quaint, and almost bare, room. Her gaze landed on a neatly folded pink kimono, tucked away for safe keeping. Walking over she bent down, and dropped her bundle. She leaned over and grabbed the kimono. Unfolding the faded fabric, Fuu smiled fondly at it. Memories danced in the back of her mind; nostalgia washed over her body. Her fingers traced a petal of a barely visible cherry blossom pattern. She recalled claiming the fabric hid her feminine body, and smiled. Now it was much too small for her.

Her fingers brushed against something hard hidden beneath the folds, and she remembered what she was looking for.

The pink tanto was scathed, and the lacquer was worn. She played with the charms tied to the sheath. _'I haven't seen this thing for ages. Not that I've needed it.' _She tucked it into the breast of her kimono, Momo following in after it. She grabbed her old kimono, placed it in her furoshiki, and tied the bundle around her neck.

Standing, she looked out her window. It was still very dark out, and the streets were silent save for the few drunken men walking back home to their beds. She gave out a loud yawn, not bothering to cover it up. Her eyes drooped, and a sleepy haze surrounded her exhausted brain. She shook her head trying to clear it. _'Ain't no rest for the wicked.' _She stretched her arms up high, and rolled her head feeling the little aches and pains in her tired muscles. '_Time to go'_

Tip-toeing down the hallway, she could hear the snores of the guests in their rooms. She made her way down the stairs, and through the dark teahouse. _'They closed early tonight, thank God.' _She stepped onto the street, and headed down the road.

Once she reached the harbor, she stopped walking. _'What the hell am I thinking? I can't do this.' _She turned her head in the direction she came. _'My bosses are going to be furious! They'll wonder where I've gone. What if they think I've been kidnapped?' _Fear started to creep around her, and she suddenly felt cold. _'What if they send out a search party?'_ She looked back to the open sea; the moon's reflection dancing off the water's cresting swells. The sight was hypnotic. A breeze licked at her face, bringing with it the scent of salt that itched in her nose. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. A vision of the vagabond flashed through her mind. _'Smells like him.' _

Slowly opening her eyes, Fuu made up her mind. Her bosses wouldn't miss her. Sure they are going to be pissed that she just up and left, but they didn't care for her any more than she did for them. Besides she's young, they couldn't possibly expect her to work there for the rest of her life. She moved forward, more vigour in her step.

As she neared the docks she kept her eyes peeled for any guards. The clouds rolled in front of the moon, temporarily shrouding areas along the beach in darkness. She decided sticking to the shadows would be in her best interest.

She saw a large warehouse abreast to the beguiling sea. It loomed there, and cast a great shadow across the shore. She saw a guard at the entrance, his head hung as he slept. _'Kind of careless for guarding such a place.'_ She stayed where she was unseen, darkness engulfing her petite form. She needed to wait for the best opportunity.

Half an hour or so passed when another guard made his way to the slumbering man. After shaking him awake by his shoulders, they exchanged a few words Fuu couldn't hear. The one who had been sleeping walked away back into town, and the new guard leaned against the building.

As time went by she grew impatient, her back tightening from her crouched position. Her eyelids felt heavier, and drooped lower until they were almost closed. Sleep was going to claim her. _'I haven't even slept yet,'_ she stifled a yawn.

She saw movement. The guard was heading towards the shore. Fuu made her way to the back of the building, out of sight. She peeked around, and saw him adjusting his hakama to relieve himself along the water's edge. She kept her body flat to the wall as she made her way to the storage entrance. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, and blood pounded in her ears. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and soon her body was covered in goosebumps. She kept her eyes on the guard's back the entire time, concentrating so intently not a thought crossed her mind. Her whole body buzzed and thrummed as pure instinct guided her.

She reached the stairs leading up to the entrance. Removing her geta to not cause any noise as she walked up, she carried them by the straps with her teeth. Fuu came to the door; she paused before opening it, and looked over her shoulder. The guard was bouncing on his heels whistling an incomprehensible tune. She drew in a shaky breath, and slid the wooden door aside, leaving enough room for her to squeeze through. She quickly closed it behind her. _Snap!_

The guard itched his belly, completely oblivious.

Leaning against the wall behind her she let out a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She opened her eyes, and realized she was completely encompassed in black. She bent down, and slid on her geta. She waved a hand in front of her trying to feel for anything she might bump into. She pushed herself off the wall with the other hand and moved forward.

She had remembered coming here two days prior to pick up supplies for the inn, and tried recalling what was where. Not that it would be the same. They changed their cargo almost daily. Her foot bumped against a large wooden crate, and she lowered her hands to rest on top of it.

'_I think they keep the trading goods to the left, their stock in the middle, and their traveling supplies on the right.' _She started sliding right. '_Or was it on the left?' _She hesitated. _'Yes, it's definitely on the left.' _

She made her way over by sliding her right foot against the crates, chests, and barrels. She knocked on the tops, listening for any container that could be hollow. _Tap! Tap-tap! Tap! Thump! Tap! _She took a step back. _Thump!_ _'Yes!' _Fuu gave out a squeal. She hitched her breath, and wide eyes looked to where she believed the door was. _'You baka! Have to be more quiet_,' she mentally kicked herself. _'I'll be in a whole other world of trouble if I get caught.' _Lifting the lid on the barrel, she leaned in, the lip digging into her gut, and reached her hands forward. _'The guys wouldn't be there to bail me out.'_ Her finger tips brushed against soft fabric. _'Blankets? Ah, what luck!' _

She dropped in her furoshiki_. _She grabbed the lid, and put it on top of the crates next to her barrel. She hoisted herself on top of said crates, swung her legs over the lip of the barrel, and hopped in. She turned around, and slid the lid over as she lowered herself. '_Those guys better appreciate what I'm risking just to look for them.'_

Fuu bit her tongue to suppress the moan threatening to escape past her lips. Her body breathed a collective sigh, and her muscles twitched in relief. She could feel every ache and pain that assaulted her body. She opened her bundle and dragged out her kimono, placing it under her head as she leaned against the walls of her new chamber. She grabbed at the stiff fabric beneath her, and managed to free enough to cover her body. _'I don't see them going out of their way to find me.'_ Tiredness weighed down on her, pushing against her skull. She yawned.

'_And if something happens, then damn it, at least I can say I tried.' _

* * *

><p><em>I do not claim any rights to Samurai Champloo or the characters associated with the animemanga. Those rights belong to Shinichirō Watanabe, et al. _

_If I did own Sam Cham, I certainly wouldn't be here writing fanfics now would I?_

_R&R!_

_Nat_


End file.
